


Gold and White

by multibean



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Urine, Urine Withholding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Eren and Armin being creative.





	Gold and White

“What are you waiting for? Come on then,” Eren encourages softly, a hand caressing the other’s thigh.

The pair are crouched on the floor, a small chamberpot between Armin’s thighs, Eren’s face buried into the corn silk of his hair. “I can’t,” Armin whines.

“Why can’t you go?”

“Because I’ll end up going too much and I don’t think I’ll be able to resist the urge to empty my bladder completely.”

“Just do a little at a time. That’s the whole point,” Eren says.

Armin nods. He takes a deep breath, urinates a little into the pot, and then stops himself. Then he squeezes his eyes shut and moans.

Eren bites his lip and strokes himself furiously at the look on Armin’s face.

The blonde repeats the same action - he releases a small stream of urine before contracting and stopping himself, this time shivering at the pleasure that soars from his crotch straight out to the tips of his fingers and toes. Eren notices that he is covered in goosebumps.

“Fuck,” Eren gasps, pumping his cock faster. He hooks an arm around the other man as he masturbates, feeling the entirety of his small frame contract violently as he interrupts the stream of his own piss despite being so desperate he can barely hold it. It’s like he’s trying to wriggle out of his restraints.

“Nnnngh...” Armin groans, rubbing together the ropes that bind his wrists behind his back.

“Go on,” Eren tells him gently, taking a deep breath as the friction of his hand spurs the familiar coil of heat in his gut. “Again.”

Armin nods as Eren reaches towards him and grips his cock gently, aiming into the small bowl. He’s hardly peeing at all this time, releasing just a small trickle. He shivers as he feels himself pulling it back, his body struggling against the orders he’s giving it.

The lower half of his abdomen still feels so full after having barely relieved himself at all and it’s tempting to just give in and empty himself dry. But he can’t give up now, can’t have led himself and Eren on for nothing.

Armin gasps this time as he pees a little more into the pot. It’s a slightly longer stream than the others, around 4 seconds. Immediately he feels a lack of pressure in his bladder right before he’s filled with a short, sharp, intense pleasure.

“Oh!” he moans, high pitched and wet.

“Yeah, that’s what I want to hear,” Eren whispers right besides his ear, fingers brushing back the hair strands carefully. “That’s what I want to _see_.”

Armin manages to calm himself at the words of encouragement and allows another small trickle to flow from his body, and then another slightly longer one just a second after. He wails this time, his entire body trembling. It’s almost too much and he’s worried he’ll have to tell Eren he needs to stop, that it hurts, that he’s so desperate and can’t hold on anymore. But, oh, the look Eren gets when Armin lets him down - it’s like a sad smile, an acknowledgment of the fact that he’s pushed him too far, the two wracked with guilt. Armin doesn’t want that. Not this time.

He exhales audibly as he relaxes and allows it to flow freely, preparing himself to tense and suddenly stop it. He teases Eren slightly, letting it go on for a bit longer before contracting and stopping himself. This time, it feels like an orgasm, and he finds himself gasping and trying to clutch at Eren before remembering that his hands are bound.

“Mmm!” he whines again, letting out multiple short, individual trickles, tensing slightly in between. Eren is groaning and palming at himself, wanting desperately to get himself off but not wanting to end this before Armin is completely dry.

The next time he does it, Armin’s convinced that he’s actually, really going to come, just from withholding himself like this, over and over. He gets more and more tender, more and more strained each time and he knows that at some point he’ll just crack and drain himself dry.

“Eren,” Armin tells him quietly as the ecstasy clears.

“Yeah?”

“I need to come.”

“You can. But only when I do.”

“I can’t... control it,” Armin pants, pissing into the small pot again and gasping at the outcome. “It’s just going to happen, by itself.”

“How much do you have left?”

“I’m about halfway there now.”

“Alright,” Eren says, curling his hand around the blonde’s cock gently, making him shudder. “You can do longer ones, now.”

Armin nods, closing his eyes and concentrating again.

He relaxes and pisses for about five seconds before switching off the pipes and withdrawing it back into himself, moaning. He’s shivering despite it not being cold.

“Oh, god,” Eren says, tilting his head back as he pleasures himself roughly. “I don’t think you know what you do to me, Armin.”

“Ngh...” Armin just whimpers in response, eyes shut tight as he takes another long, continuous leak. He’s not too far off being empty now. The pressure has subsided, the urge to piss no longer desperate and overwhelming, but the intense, aching pleasure still remains.

“Fuck, I’m close,” Eren whispers, his hand getting tired.

Armin pisses again at this, this time draining himself dry. He moans quietly after he’s finished though, his cock still incredibly tender, each touch to his tip making him quiver. He’s pretty sure that if Eren was to do anything else, he’d orgasm on the spot.

Eren rubs his forefinger against the slit and Armin practically sobs, flinching. The brunet comes hard at this, clamping his mouth shut so that he doesn’t yell, breathing loudly through his nose. He doesn’t stop touching Armin though, rubbing, stroking, even squeezing until the smaller is gasping and shaking all over.

He ejaculates right into the pot, eyes firmly shut, teeth digging into his lip. It’s the most intense orgasm he’s ever had and it seems to go on for so much longer than usual.

Eren watches him. He’s still on a high, and all of a sudden Armin looks so beautiful, so cute and soft. Usually when he orgasms, Armin just looks downright _attractive_ , or _hot_. But the expression on his face and the sounds he’s making this time are unreal - they’re nothing Eren’s ever witnessed before, and he’s starting to wonder if he really deserves Armin, especially after what he’s been doing to him for the past half an hour.

Armin suddenly loses his balance and falls to the side, struggling without his arms to support him. His knees are so weak he can’t even move, let alone stand.

When he finally opens his eyes, Eren is looming over him, eyes gleaming with a satisfaction he’s never seen before.


End file.
